


Doped Up Cowboys Never Lie

by upset_and_confused



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing Hanzo, Declarations Of Love, High Jesse, Idiots in Love, M/M, Waiting Beside Hospital Bed, Why Did You Give Hanzo an Instagram, Worried Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: After doing something dumb Jesse ends up in the hospital swimming in pain killers. Hanzo honestly doesn't know what he expected to happen but this is a perfectly Jesse reaction to the whole situation so he really can't be mad.





	Doped Up Cowboys Never Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all remember that video where the guy was messed up on pain killers and asked his wife if she was a model? This is that video but it's Jesse and Hanzo.

“He’ll be fine.” Dr. Ziegler said again, watching Hanzo watching Jesse. “He will likely be lucid soon enough, though the painkillers might make him a little disorientated.” She chuckled and Hanzo shot her a look of confusion. “I was here when Jesse got his wisdom teeth removed and would only stop singing Christmas carols when Reyes agreed to watch four westerns in a row with him, all of which McCree cried during.”

Hanzo was surprised by the fact that he chuckled and shook his head as he looked down at his cowboy.

“I have a few more patients to attend to, try and have him eat a little when he wakes up.” She reached into the drawer beside the bed and tossed Hanzo a pack of crackers which he caught deftly. He inclined his head to her as she left and settled back in to watch over Jesse.

Hanzo had settled into scrolling through his phone. Hana had been insistent that all Overwatch operatives needed Instagrams, Twitters, Snapchats, and about a dozen other social medias Hanzo didn’t recognize. He did, however, enjoy Instagram and was scrolling through a series of makeup tutorials when he heard the soft groans from the bed. Jesse was stirring, his eyes blinking in confusion as he tried to right himself. Hanzo fumbled with his phone for a moment, nearly dropping it before dropping it on the table and moved swiftly over to the bedside, resting a hand on his cowboy’s chest.

“You are not supposed to be moving too much.” He said softly. Dr. Ziegler’s had told him she would help Jesse up if he needed it when she got back but not to move him too much before.

“Oh.” Jesse sounded breathless and Hanzo felt the corners of his mouth lift in a smile, he very much hopped Jesse wouldn’t start singing.

“Did the doctors send ya?” Jesse asked, his eyes were enormous and a little glassy.

Hanzo frowned, “No.” He answered, opening the pack of crackers and handing one to Jesse, “I came here on my own.” Of course he did, where else would he be?

“Oh.” Jesse said again, still that same look as he started nibbling on the cracker. “Am I gonna die?” he questioned with a distinct lack of worry on his face for someone who apparently thought he was dying.

“No, Jesse, the injuries weren’t that bad.” He said eyeing the man a bit worriedly, “Why do you think you are at risk of death?”

“Why else would I get such a pretty man in my room if I ain’t dying?” He asked with such honesty Hanzo couldn’t think of a response. “I’m serious, darlin’ yer some damn gorgeous eye candy.” He was gazing at Hanzo like he was a feast, “You a model? The doctor send a model to tell me I’m dyin’?”

Hanzo sputtered, his cheeks deep red as he tried not to smile, “No, I’m your boyfriend Jesse.”

He had barely gotten the words out before Jesse let out a yelp of surprise, scrabbling for Hanzo as best he could in bed and still injured, “Shit, you’re? Shit!” He fell back into the sheets, the cracker long forgotten as he looked at Hanzo. “You’re my boyfriend, darlin’? Really?”

Hanzo was grinning now and found he couldn’t stop, “Yes, Jesse, I am your boyfriend.”

Jesse let out a breath in what almost sounded like a whinny, “Damn, darlin’. Do I call ya darlin’?”

“You do quite often, many other names too.” Hanzo watched as Jesse brought a hand up to rub his forehead.

“Darlin’,” He said in wonder, “My darlin’. How long we be datin’?” He asked, so full of love and wonder Hanzo worried hearts were going to start floating above his head.

“Nearly a year now.” He knew he was blushing even if he had managed to contain the smile that wanted to split his face in half to a soft grin. He wondered if he should add the fact that they had started seeing each other only a month after they met, he smiled a little wider thinking about the face Jesse might make hearing that in this state.

“Holy shit I hit the jackpot.” Jesse said, he reached over and Hanzo felt his heart stutter at the way Jesse lit up when he took his hand. “Holy shit… Do we have sex?” he asked suddenly. The look on Hanzo’s face must have been enough of an answer because Jesse just grinned harder, “Am I real good? I gotta be, damn pretty fella like you staying with a dirty ole’ cowboy like me I gotta be real good.” He got an affectionate smack on the thigh even if Hanzo was grinning more.

“You are eternally crass.” He muttered, his hand stayed on Jesse’s thigh, squeezing gently and watching as the cowboy beamed.

“Tolja I love ya yet?” The question was soft, Hanzo looked up at Jesse, his eyes were only a little nervous, not the way they had looked the first time he had let the words slip to Hanzo. The explosion of love and relief in them were the exact same as they had looked, however, when Hanzo nodded his head and rubbed his thigh.

“You have, Jesse.” Hanzo wanted to cry seeing the intense emotion and joy in Jesse’s eyes. “And I have told you I love you too.”

“Golly…” Jesse murmured, he was getting tired, his eyes drooping shut and his hand weakly reaching down to cover Hanzo’s on his thigh. “Darlin’ I’m so damn lucky, god damn I am so damn lucky, datin’ an angel like you, how’d that happen?”

Hanzo found himself wanting to tell Jesse all the stories he already knew, their first date, their first kiss, their first night together. The first time Jesse had made him tea just right, the first time Hanzo had worn one of his shirts all day, the first time Jesse had burnt a cake trying to surprise Hanzo with it.

“Wait.” The voice wasn’t quite loud enough but it held enough urgency that Hanzo snapped his attention to Jesse’s bleary eyes. “Wait, darlin’ don’t even know your name.” He looked up at Hanzo, a little embarrassed, a little shy, a little terrified, a lot smitten.

“Hanzo.” He answered, reaching to cup Jesse’s cheek, “I’m Hanzo.”

“Mmh…” Jesse hummed, leaning into the touch, “My Hanzo, my darlin’ Hanzo, prettiest man in the whole damn world.”

Hanzo watched him fall back asleep, carefully removing his hand from the man’s jaw and settling into his chair. It took a moment before he noticed his phone was lighting up incessantly, he reached for it and nearly swallowed his tongue when he realized what had happened.

Dr. Ziegler raised her eyebrows when she came in and found Hanzo red to his hairline scrolling through his phone. She was a little worried something may have happened with Jesse but everything looked just fine. An hour later the video the entire team had received from Hana was more than enough explanation. Angela chuckled as she listened to Jesse flirt with Hanzo, at least this time he hadn’t done any singing.


End file.
